


One Step Closer

by ElvenQueen18



Category: Fate/stay night (Anime 2006), Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Based On a Christina Perri Song, Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Together in Death, Written in 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenQueen18/pseuds/ElvenQueen18
Summary: They say your life flashes before your eyes right before you die. For Shirou, that's partially correct. Meanwhile, Saber is in Avalon, waiting and hoping for a certain wish to finally come true.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 12





	1. Every Hour Has Come to This

Time was a strange thing. It could go by in a blink or slow down to a crawl, but no matter its speed, there was no stopping it. With time, things changed, and deeply cherished memories inevitably began to fade.

Such was the case for Shirou, now a seventy-six-year-old man. Though his memories of Saber still remained in a deep corner of his heart, his mind had forgotten some things about her over the decades: the exact sound of her voice, her demeanor both on and off the battlefield, the rare smile that she seemed to reserve only for him.

Even so, Shirou had been right when he told Rin that he would never forget his love for Saber. The first several weeks after her disappearance were agony for him. Although he tried to go about his life as normally as he could, Shirou was plagued by his supposed failure to rescue Saber. Was there anything that he could have done differently? Had there been any way for Saber to have stayed in this era with him without any catch to it? And the dreams he'd had—nightmares of him pleading with Saber to not leave him, that he loved her, only to watch her fade away—certainly didn't help.

After two to three months, Shirou began to pull himself together. Saber wouldn't have wanted him to waste away without her; instead, he devoted himself to living life to the fullest in honor of her memory. As the years passed, Shirou achieved his dream of becoming a Champion of Justice, and he endured all the difficulties and hardships that went with that.

Throughout the last sixty years, he never stopped believing he'd find Saber again. And at present, as Shirou lay down on his futon and closed his eyes for an afternoon nap, he somehow knew that his journey was very near to its end.

"Saber..." It had been a long time since he'd spoken that name. "I'm coming home."

Memories swirled around in Shirou's mind, more clear and vivid than they had been in years.

_The night he first met Saber, time appearing to stop as her beauty left him speechless..._

_Taking Berserker's blow for her, not wanting her to die..._

_The battles they fought in, how they learned to fight as a team..._

_Their date, followed by that argument..._

_Their fight with Gilgamesh, how he finally confessed his love to her..._

_Their first—and only—kiss, gentle and brief..._

_The moment of their parting, and the last thing she ever said to him..._

_"Shirou, please know that...that I love you."_

Was that really Saber's voice he heard, or was he still dreaming? In his sleep, Shirou involuntarily took in a sharp breath.

He released the breath and died, a peaceful smile on his face.


	2. I Have Loved You For a Thousand Years

In the middle of a beautiful green meadow, a lone blonde-haired girl stared up at the clear blue sky.

One thousand, five hundred and sixty years. That was how long she had been in Avalon, her final resting place. How many times had she looked up at that sky, wishing to see _him_ again? Countless times, she was sure. Not once in those thousands of years had that wish changed.

Merlin had warned her that a reunion with the boy she loved was almost impossible; nonetheless, she had informed her old mentor that she was willing to wait for as long as it took.

But even the strongest of hopes could become feeble; as the years turned into decades, and the decades turned into centuries, her hope that her wish would become a reality began to fade. Doubts had crept into her mind. Was it foolish for her to want to be with Shirou? Even if he did reach Avalon, would he be the same person she had fallen for? And she had been waiting such a long time...

Still, even a faint hope was preferable to no hope at all.

She sighed. _Shirou..._ she thought. _How much longer must I wait for you?_

Her musings were broken by the sudden shift in the breeze. She tore her gaze away from the sky to look around the meadow.

What she saw caused her lips to part in shock.

 _It was him_.

Her heart thudded painfully against her chest as she watched him walk over to her. He certainly looked like the sixteen-year-old boy she remembered. He had the same, slightly untidy red hair, the same white shirt with the long, navy sleeves, the same blue jeans.

She stood, transfixed, as he continued to step closer to her. _Is this real?_ she found herself thinking. Was this truly Shirou? Or had she somehow fallen asleep and was dreaming this?

She desperately hoped this was no dream.

The boy was now standing next to her, smiling warmly. He reached out to gently touch her face.

Finally, he spoke. "I'm back, Saber."

Tears began to form in her eyes; his voice sounded exactly as it had so long ago. It was at that moment that she realized that this was real, that Shirou was truly here.

"Shirou..." Her voice trailed off; what was she to say to him? Should she start by saying how much she missed him? Should she berate him for how long he made her wait?

But she ended up not saying either of those things. Instead, she suddenly pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Welcome back," she whispered, letting her tears fall as he wrapped his arms around her as well.

After what felt like a small eternity, she pulled away slightly to look up at him. She could see her own joy reflected in his dark brown eyes. And when he leaned in to kiss her, she offered no resistance.

At long last, the two were reunited.

And never again would they be forced to part.


End file.
